New Beginnings Almost
by amksschristian
Summary: What if Kensi and Deeks already knew each other when they "met" in the end of season one?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place in season 1 and 2 in the beginning.

Kensi walked in that morning with a weird feeling in her stomach. She didn't know why and she couldn't explain it but she just did.

They went the most of the day like normal. Checking out the crime scene, trying to put all the pieces together, and then Kensi went undercover. The man going by the name Jason Wyler was not Jason Wyler.

His real name was Martin Deeks. Kensi had a very long history. Kensi was hoping that once she'd gotten hired to NCIS, that her history would become just that; history. Kensi was so very unfortunately wrong.

"Hetty. Jason Wyler is not really Jason Wyler." Kensi said to Hetty after she got back to Ops.

"What do you mean, Miss Blye?"

"His real name is Martin Deeks."

"And how do you know that?"

"Him and I have... history."

"What type of history, my dear?"

"We dated for awhile. A long while. I just figured you should know."

"Would he have anything to do with the secret part of your life?"

"Does that matter, Hetty?" Kensi said, getting defensive.

"Is he the father?"

"Hetty, I really don't see how this matters. My personal life is just that; personal. I'm not willing to divulge that information."

"Ok, Miss Blye. If you ever do want to divulge, I'm always here."

"Ok, but for the record, I won't ever want to divulge it."

"Alright, Miss Blye."

Kensi was not willing to tell anyone who her daughter's father was. She didn't even want to know, herself. There was a time when Kensi was in love with Marty. She thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. She thought they would get married and have a family together. But then she got pregnant. He split when she was a little over 5 months. Kensi was obviously distraught, but she got over it. She raised her daughter by herself, all while hoping she never had to worry about Marty again.

Kensi had loved that man with all her being. She gave him everything she had. And in return, he gave her only a piece of his everything. Kensi hated him. She hated him for lying and cheating and leaving. She hated him so much.

"Kensi, can we talk?" Deeks asked Kensi when they got a moment somewhat alone.

"You need to be going back undercover. Then when you're finished, you debrief us and go back to your life. I go back to mine. We never see each other again."

"How is our daughter, Kensi?"

"No, no she's not our daughter. She's my daughter. She's mine. You lost the right to call her your daughter the day you walked out on me."

"I am so sorry, Kensi."

"I don't want your apology. I don't want to hear how sorry you are. You cheated on me and lied about it, then when you finally told me the truth, you walked out on me. If you had just stayed, then maybe we would've worked things out. Maybe we could've stayed together. And if not, then we would've coparented our child. But you walked out on us, so our daughter became my daughter, and our future became my future."

"I was young and scared."

"And you think I wasn't. I was barely 20 and about to give birth to a baby. I was terrified. I didn't have a mother to teach me how to be a mother. I didn't know how to be a parent. But I thought I'd have you. I thought we would be able to figure out parenthood together. I guess I thought wrong."

"Kensi, please let me start over. Let me try again. I want to get to know her. I want to be in my daughter's life."

"You lost the chance to get to know her, the second you walked out on me."

"Please Kensi. I always hated how shitty of a father my dad was. I don't want to be like him. Please just give me a second chance."

"I don't want you to hurt her like you hurt me. If I let you be apart of her life, you have to promise you will never hurt her."

"I promise. I will never hurt her."

Kensi could see the genuine look in his eyes. He was really in emotional anguish.

"Ok. When you get out of this mission, we'll meet up again. Then you can meet her. It's up to her whether she wants to see you or not."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, go. You need to back undercover."

"Ok." Deeks said as he walked away, with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The case went on normally and Kensi and Deeks acted like they didn't know each other.

When Deeks got the offer to liaise for NCIS, things got weird.

"Kensi, when can I see little nugget?" Deeks asked after his first official day at NCIS.

"Little nugget? I haven't called her that since I was 6 months pregnant." Kensi said, slightly avoiding Deeks' question.

"Well, I don't know her name. So, I called her by the only name of her's I've ever known."

"Her name is Daniela. Dani for short."

"That's beautiful."

"It was my mom's, sister's name."

"I remember. It was one of the names we had first considered. You brought it up only a week after we found out you were pregnant."

"Well, I decided to stick with it. Her middle name is Andrea. The female version of Andrew."

"Why did you give her the female version of my middle name?"

"I had hoped that you would come back, so we could fix things. And no matter how much I hate you, I can't deny the fact that you are her father."

"I don't know how many times you want me to say I'm sorry. If I could go back and do it again, I would. I would've never cheated and then lied. I would've stayed with you and not away like a coward."

"I don't want your apologies. I just want you to make up for it now."

"But you said that she might not even want to meet me."

"I have a feeling she will. She's been asking about her father more and more lately. I guess she's doing a genetics unit in school and she wants to know who her father is."

"What does she look like?" Deeks blurted out.

"She had dirty blonde hair with red undertones. Hazel eyes that often look blue. Tan skin. My lips and eye shape. Your jawline and face shape. She's smart; extremely smart. She likes swimming and surfing. She has beach waves that go down to her lower back."

"She seems like a perfect mix of both of us."

"Yeah."

"Can I please see her?"

"It's 8 o'clock. She should be up still but going to bed soon. You can come over but don't be surprised if she's not awake."

"Ok." Deeks said, his smile growing increasingly brighter.

"I have something to confess." Kensi said, as the two were about half way to Kensi house.

"Ok?" Deeks said, questioningly.

"Dani isn't the only kid I have."

"What?"

"I also have a 5 year old."

"You do?"

"Yeah. She's fathered by an ex of mine. We coparent her. He helps me with Dani sometimes."

"Oh." Deeks said as his demeanor slumped.

"I just thought it would be important for you to know."

"Yeah."

"Her name is Carter."

"That's pretty."

"Like I said, she's 5. She has green eyes, light brown, reddish hair. Tan skin like Dani."

"Your kids sound very beautiful."

"They are."

Kensi and Deeks spent the rest of the car ride in silence. About 10 minutes, Kensi pulled up in front of a decent sized house with a car parked in the driveway and one close by near the curb. The porch lights were on, and the front curtains were slightly drawn open. Deeks could see the back of someone that looked to be about 18. He figured it was the babysitter.

"This is my home." Kensi said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned off the car.

"It's nice."

"Yeah. I just started renting it a few months ago."

"Cool." Deeks unblocked his seatbelt and waited for Kensi to open the car door before he did.

Kensi grabbed her bag from the back seat and then started walking to the door. Deeks followed slowly behind, as if he were scared of what was on the other side of the door.

Kensi pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

"You can come in. Just wait in the entryway while I tell everyone what's going on." Kensi said as she lead Deeks in.

Deeks did as he was told. He waited for Kensi. He could hear some voices coming from the living room. He was pretty sure she was talking to her daughters in Portuguese.

"Ok, I told them. Now it's time to meet them." Kensi said as she came back, after about 15 minutes.

"Are you sure about this?" Deeks said, some anxiety creeping up.

"Do you want to do this or not?" Kensi said, getting slightly impatient.

"Yes. Let's go."

Kensi lead Deeks over to the living room where 2 young girls were sitting on the smaller portion of a sectional. A man that looked to be about Deeks' age and the lady he had seen in the window were sitting on the bigger part of the couch.

"Everyone, this is Marty Deeks. Daniela's biological father." Kensi said.

"You're my dad?" The older of the children asked as she stood up in front of Deeks.

"Uh, yeah. I am."

"Mom said my dad left a long time ago."

"I did, and for that, I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with you." He said, kneeling in front of her.

"It's ok." Dani said as she patted his shoulder.

"Will you let me be your dad?"

"Yes. I want a dad."

"And I want to be your dad."

"Are you gonna live here?"

"No, but I will see you a lot."

"Ok."

"Oliver, I think you should go." Kensi said, as she looked up to her younger daughter's father.

"Can I have Carter tonight?"

"Um, can you take her tomorrow night? I want her to meet Marty."

"Yeah, that's fine." Oliver soon left, and the babysitter, Lainie, left shortly after.

"Come on girls, it's time for bed." Kensi said, looking at her daughters.

She lead her daughters to their shared bedroom, and tucked them in. Once she was done, she walked back out to the living room. Marty was now sitting on the couch, starting at the wall to his right that was filled with pictures.

"You looked happy in this picture with Oliver." He said, pointing to a picture of Kensi and Oliver, smiling down at Carter who looked to be a few months old.

"I was happy. He's a great guy. He wasn't willing to wait for me to trust him. He wanted a family and a life with me, and I wasn't willing to give him that. It was a mutual agreement. We decided to stay civil for our daughter."

"That's good, I guess."

"It was hard at first. We fought a lot. But as Carter got older, we realized she would see us fight, and think of us differently. We had to stay calm in front of her. And for Dani too."

"Yeah."

"I just want you to know that me letting you see Dani doesn't change things between us. I'm still mad at you. I'm still hurt."

"I know." He sighed.

"And I just want to make it clear that we are not gonna start a relationship again. We ate strictly coparents, and maybe friends. I'll respect and support you and you're parenting decisions, and I expect you to respect and support me and my parent decisions. Together, we'll raise our daughter."

"It's weird to think I'll only be raising her for the half of her childhood."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's already 9 years old. She only needs another 9 years of raising."

"Marty, we'll be raising her for the rest of our lives. There will plenty of valuable lessons she'll need to learn."

"But, I missed her easy years. I've always been told that from birth to about 8, they're easy. From 8 to 18, they become monsters."

"You could've...never mind." Kensi said, cutting herself off.

"You were gonna say I could've been there, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for the both of you, but I'm here now, and as long as you allow me to, I'm staying here. I'm not going anywhere ever again."

"Ok."

A/N: For the reviewer who asked, their daughter is 9 years old.


End file.
